<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Candlenights is in Our Grasp, So Long as We Have Hands to Clasp by EepDoesStuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301160">Candlenights is in Our Grasp, So Long as We Have Hands to Clasp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EepDoesStuff/pseuds/EepDoesStuff'>EepDoesStuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Candlenights, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Hugging, I'm Sorry, I'm love them your honor, Let Taako feel loved 2k20, M/M, Other, Rated teen because Taako, The 7 birds + Kravitz as Angus McDonald's parental figures, honestly it's just fluff, lup gets her body back, yes the title is a grinch reference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EepDoesStuff/pseuds/EepDoesStuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taako sighed, looking around at the assembled ingredients. Tonight was the night: his friends- his family- would come to celebrate Candlenights together. So, the current task was to not freak out at the idea of cooking for them all. Luckily, he had Lup.<br/>///<br/>//<br/>I love them, and I wanted to give the 7 birds + Krav and Ango a happy Candlenights</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angus McDonald &amp; Everyone, Angus McDonald &amp; Taako, Barry Bluejeans &amp; Magnus Burnsides &amp; Davenport &amp; Merle Highchurch &amp; Lucretia &amp; Lup &amp; Taako, Barry Bluejeans &amp; Taako, Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Lup &amp; Taako (The Adventure Zone), Magnus Burnsides &amp; Taako, The Director | Lucretia &amp; Lup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Candlenights is in Our Grasp, So Long as We Have Hands to Clasp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first TAZ fanfic, and I don't claim to be half as funny as the McElroys, so please let me know if they're all, like, horribly out of character. But, uh, yeah! Hope you enjoy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Taako sighed, looking around at the assembled ingredients. Tonight was the night: his friends- his </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span>- would come to celebrate Candlenights together. So, the current task was to not freak out at the idea of cooking for them all. Luckily, he had- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, bro? Are you gonna start cooking, or do I have to waste a spell slot on a Mage Hand to do it myself?” Lup, hovering in the doorway, spoke. Taako turned, putting on a carefully-practiced smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool your jets, Lulu, we’ve got HOURS before they all show up. It’s more than enough time for me to do all of this.” He mimicked dawning horror. “By myself.” He put on a face of dread “Without magic. Oh, GOD-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mimed fainting, before he moved around the kitchen, preparing to put the turkey in the oven, along with the Fantasy Vegetarian Option (for Barry). As he did so, Lup hovered nearby, watching everything he did. “I think you should’ve, like, started sooner, or something? At this rate, you’ll be done </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>in time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taako rolled his eyes, taking off his jacket so as not to get the sleeves dirty. “I had to finish wrapping presents! And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>couldn’t help me with that: there’s no way in hell I’m ruining the surprise of what I got you.” He’d gotten her a Stone of Farspeech, enchanted so that she could use it no matter </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>state she was in (specifically her intangible, lich-y form, though.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lup grunted, crossing her arms. They sat in comfortable, familiar silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Taako put the food into the oven and started on the sides. He hummed to himself, feeling surprisingly at ease. Since Refuge, he’d been trying to cook more and find comfort in making food again. It never really felt right, though, until he found Lup again. They were always a pair in the kitchen, and with her back, cooking felt safer. Happier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he knew it, he had started making dessert: a big cake with white icing and baby blue accents, with edible silver sparkles. He mixed together the ingredients and put them into the oven, setting the fantasy timer for 45 minutes. He’d already mixed together everything for the icing, so he flopped down onto one of the stools by the counter, sighing dramatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, Lulu, cooking is hard work! Why do we like it again?” He asked, trying not to crack a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lup snorted, summoning a Mage Hand and dusting some sugar from his front. She ruffled his hair before speaking. “Probably because it was the easiest way to get validation </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>be useful at the same time?” She guessed sarcastically, huffing a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taako tried to fix his hair from when Lup had messed it up.“You’re probably right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, as always?” Lup offered, mock-indignantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taako laughed, and the fantasy timer went off, ringing loudly. He got up, stretching, and pulled the cake out of the oven. He set it on a cooling rack and sat again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Taako?” Lup spoke, after a minute had passed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, kemosabe?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just… I’m really grateful that I’m able to spend Candlenights with you again.” Lup’s voice sounded wet, and her smile was audible in her words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taako sat, stock-still, for a moment, before softening. “Y-yeah. I, uh, me too. I didn’t remember, obviously, but… Candlenights wasn’t the same without you. I’m glad you’re here again, uh… However you can be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lup floated over next to him and placed her hand just above his shoulder. “Yeah… However I can be.” Her voice took on an odd tone, but Taako paid it no mind. Probably just magical interference. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, enough with the Taaco Twins Sadness Hour, we have a job to do! Well, more me than you, but still, I gotta decorate this cake and get everything ready.” Taako hauled himself to where the cake stood, waiting to be iced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lup watched, an invisible smile on her face. This would be a Candlenights to remember. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, the doorbell rang, accompanied by the loud voices of several of their family members. Taako opened the door, only to be met with the sight of Magnus, Merle, and Angus, engaged in lighthearted conversation and carrying large bags, presumably full of gifts. Angus looked almost wider than he was tall, swaddled in a massive silver winter coat and earmuffs, protecting him from the falling snow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the trio stepped inside the house, Magnus dropped his bag, pulling Taako into a hug. “Hey, Taako, man, it’s great to see you! Happy Candlenights!” He gushed, smiling widely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, definitely, you too, homie.” Taako agreed awkwardly, trying his best to hug his large friend back. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get better with the whole ‘emotional sincerity’ thing, okay? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnus eventually relinquished his hold on Taako, picking his bag back up. The second Magnus let go, Angus stepped forward. “Hello, sir!” He chirped, beaming. “How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I mean, I’m doin’ pretty good, Ango.” Taako shrugged. Angus nodded, looking more awkward, until Taako caved, smiling, sighing, and opening his arms in an invitation. “Get over here, you goober.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angus’s face lit up, and he dashed forward, flying into Taako’s arms. The boy detective felt… so small, in Taako’s arms. He seemed even smaller when he looked up at Taako, simply saying “I missed you, sir!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taako held on for a little longer before he let go, clearing his throat. “Anyway, hey, Merle. How’s it hangin’, old man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hangin’ free, as always, you know me.” Merle replied, wiggling his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taako began to laugh, but then tried desperately to reign it in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>C’mon, Taako, the kid’s right there, you can’t be- Oh, fuck it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all sat inside, laughing and talking together. Eventually, Davenport, Barry, and Lucretia arrived. Taako hadn’t entirely forgiven Lucretia, and he probably never would forgive her fully for the decade he had to spend alone. However, Lup had managed to convince him to invite her, because even after all she’d done, she was still family, and she still deserved to be with her family for Candlenights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d set the table, poured drinks… The only one who hadn’t arrived yet was Kravitz. He’d tried to get the day off from work, but people don’t stop doing weird shit with death, not even on Candlenights. Still, he’d promised to at least come home for dinner, so Taako decided to give him a call on his stone of farspeech. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, babe? Everyone’s here, when are you planning on poppin’ round?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After about fifteen seconds, Kravitz’s voice crackled through the stone. “Taako! Heyyyy! I’ll be home really soon. Like… Now.” And as he spoke, a rift opened next to Taako, and Kravitz stepped through, wearing a maroon sweater and black jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled as Taako rolled his eyes. “Hon, I love you and all, but you do that </span>
  <em>
    <span>every time </span>
  </em>
  <span>you can. It’s lost some of the flair.” He smiled. “You do look smokin’ though, so good job on that particular front.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kravitz looked bashful, smiling. “...Thanks? Sorry? I don’t really know what to say here, Taako. Very conflicting messages.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taako sighed exaggeratedly. “Well, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>guess </span>
  </em>
  <span>we’ll just have to eat this dinner I lovingly made for our family and celebrate Candlenights or something.” He took Kravitz’s hand and led him to his seat at the table, where everyone else was chatting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they sat, the chatter died down. Their friends looked at them expectantly. Taako shrugged. “Uh, let’s fuckin dig in, fellas!” Satisfied, everyone started plating food for themselves. Soon, the noises of eating filled the air, along with muffled compliments on Taako’s cooking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After everyone was sated and happy from eating, they put their dishes in the sink and made their way to the living room. Once everyone had settled, whether on the floor or on a sofa, they began passing out the gifts they’d got for each other. Barry passed out Lup’s gifts for her, as she hovered next to him. (Taako gave Barry his gift from Lup, and had actually gotten him that gift since Lup couldn’t.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first gift that Taako opened was wrapped in flower-y wrapping paper, with a green bow on the top. When he opened it, he found a seashell bracelet and necklace. They were made of alternating blue and purple shells, and they were actually really impressive and pretty, considering that they were from Merle, and Merle’s track record with beach-based gifts wasn’t too great. The next thing he opened was a spellbook from Davenport, full of next-level transmutation magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next present he opened was from Magnus: it was a carved wooden duck that looked like him, and a carved ring, with “totally rad flip wizard” with a smiley face and a heart inscribed on the inside. Taako pretended not to be touched by it. Barry got him magic cookware that cleans itself once the food is taken out of it. Kravitz got him a cute blue sparkly skirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angus handed Taako a small box with a clearly handmade card, smiling. The front of the card displayed a drawing of Taako, wearing magenta robes and holding the um..,,,,,,,,,,,,......brastaff, next to Angus, who’s smiling happily and conjuring sparkles with his wand. Over the drawings, Angus had written “Happy Candlenights Taako!” On the inside, it said, “Thank you for everything you’ve done! You’re the best magic teacher I could ask for and I’m very grateful that you decided to teach me! -Angus” Touched, Taako opened the box and was met with a pair of diamond earrings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked Ms. Lup to help me find some earrings, and she said you’d like these! I asked her if the card was too much, she said you’d like it. Sorry if it’s too much, I just-” Taako cut him off by wrapping him in a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Angus. It’s perfect.” Angus relaxed into the hug, and Taako could feel his smile against his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to Taako, Lup and Barry had left the room together quietly. A few minutes later, Taako didn’t even notice as Barry returned alone, trying to hide a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, he absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>notice when Lup returned. This could be attributed to multiple causes. Maybe it was because of the innate way he always noticed when she came into the room. After so many years apart, her presence was thrilling and immediately noticeable. Maybe it was the way the light shined on her as she entered the room, making her seem like she was glowing. Most likely of all, though, was the fact that her feet made noise as she walked into the room. The fact that her hood was down, revealing her smirking face. The fact that she had substance again. The fact that Lup was back. Fully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second Lup entered the room, all talk died down. Everyone just stopped to gape at her, save for Kravitz and Barry, who simply smiled. They’d helped plan, obviously: Kravitz had to fill out paperwork to get the Raven Queen to allow Lup to have a new body, and Barry had to help Lup make a new body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air felt stiff. Lup looked around to her assembled family, rolling her eyes lovingly. “What’s up, you nerds? You look like you’ve seen a ghost, or something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room exploded, everyone finally reacting at once. Merle blinked slowly, trying to take in what was happening. Cap’nport smiled, nodding to himself. Angus practically had stars in his eyes: he idolized Lup, so seeing her, in-the-Actual-Flesh was unbearably exciting. Magnus and Lucretia started crying, Magnus smiling widely and cheering and Lucretia looking incredibly relieved. Taako laughed hysterically, tears running down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lup noticed Taako’s reaction, her expression softened and she walked across the room to him. “Oh, Taako. My joke wasn’t that funny, dude. You don’t have to pity-laugh.” She reached out, placing her hand on his arm gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taako sniffled, trying to retain what was left of his dignity. “Oh, sorry, I was laughing because I forgot how stupid your dumb face looked, you goofus. It’s so dumb looking, honestly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lup chuckled. “We have, like, borderline identical faces. You need a better excuse than that, hon.” And with that, she pulled him into a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Woah</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Taako had honestly forgotten what it felt like to have a hug like this. This was his </span>
  <em>
    <span>sister, </span>
  </em>
  <span>who he’d known from birth, who he trusted with his heart and was given hers in return. This was no hug from a stranger, or even from a good friend. This felt like a part of him being returned. Like he was being made fully whole after far too long feeling incomplete. This hug was warm, and soft, and felt everything he needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things shifted slightly when Taako felt a small-ish hand on his side, soon accompanied by an arm and half of a chest. Angus tentatively joined the hug, hugging both Lup and Taako, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>This was somehow even nicer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a voice in the back of his mind, one that was still wary of the world, a remnant of a parallel universe where he was alone, whispering that he shouldn’t let this child near him, that it would only end in hurt, that he only destroys- but the voice was drowned out by the sheer amount of </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>he could feel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warmth doubled when he felt a much larger body wrap itself around the group. Magnus was borderline crushing them, but it felt nice. Next came Kravitz, his presence less of a warmth in a human way, more in the way that your favorite blanket is warm and comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next came Barry, who was crying gently. He pressed himself against Lup, kissing the top of her head and wrapping everyone in a hug. Merle, after exchanging a non verbal argument with Magnus, exaggeratedly sighed and joined in on the hug. Davenport followed his lead, positioning himself in a way so he wouldn’t be in any uncomfortable areas, considering his height. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucretia hung back, desperately wanting to be included but not knowing if she was wanted- or even </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserved </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be wanted. Lup noticed her absence and looked over, eyes filled with sympathy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Creesh? Hon? Get over here.” Lucretia seemed to crumple and lose control of her legs as she rushed into the hug, her body wracking with sobs. Everyone understood. They all felt that way- there was some insane, rushing feeling, knowing that everyone was really- truly- back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After everyone finally let go, wiping their eyes, Lup cleared her throat. “Uh, anyway, does anyone want their presents from me? Or is my amazing presence the only present you all want? Because I have some returning to do, if that’s the case-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The seriousness that the room had been filled with dissipated as everyone laughed. Life as usual seemed to resume. Lup gifted Taako a lacy crop top that was exactly his size and style. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone stayed in the room together, talking, laughing, doing impressions, telling stories, and catching up on anything they’d missed from each other’s lives. Everything seemed perfect, and as Kravitz smiled upon his new family, he knew that tomorrow it would be even more perfect. He still had one more present to give Taako, after all. He felt the ring box in his pocket and smiled. Yes, everything would be perfect, just like they all deserved.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this!!<br/>Feel free to screech about TAZ with me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/panicaattheeverywhere">my tumblr!</a> <br/>I hope you have a great day, and in case no one has told you this recently, I'm proud of you and I'm glad you exist! You're so loved.&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>